Swan Queen One-Shots
by meowingnow
Summary: Just a bunch of non-related one-shots that appear on my head from now and then.
1. Before

It happened so fast that Regina didn't have time to register what was happening. It happened so fast that she didn't have time to react. And so, she did the only thing she could do: she carried on. But not like she used to, things changed right after and she knew nothing would go back to normal.

She would get home and be greeted by her blonde wife, a kiss, a glass of wine and a homemade meal. Occasionally (more often than not) she came home to her wife and two of her three children eating junk food. And on special occasions, she opened the door to an overly excited blonde wearing a suit and eager to get on with their night. And she loved it.

Before, she would wake up to a mess of blonde hair or to an empty bed, a pile of clothes in the floor and a pile of clothes on the floor and various sport clothes discarded on the foot of the bed. In those moments, she would breathe in the few traces of calm she got to experience. But then, she would go to the kitchen, make pancakes, and coffee and knock on her children's room. Because she knew Emma would come in hungry and horny after her morning run, so after sending the kids off to school, they would take a long shower and get ready for work. She missed it, she knew that there was no blonde hair on her side of the bed anymore, she didn't have to worry about tripping with shoes thrown around the room. And she certainly didn't care that much if the kids took long to leave the house, after all, there was no one to share a shower with.

She now dreamed of evenings spent laying on the couch cuddling with her, doting on the playful banter between them, enjoying the feel of the blonde's lips against hers. She dreamed of smiles, of shrugs, and the forgetfulness behavior her wife displayed. She dreamed of string arms keeping the nightmares at bay when the night would fall, of lingering glances and passionate touches. She dreamed of what her life had been once, of the way the Sheriff would elicit a giggle out of the former Evil Queen. She dreamed and dreamed, because it was all she had left of those moments.

Her life was more simple now, she woke up, got dressed and made breakfast to a pair of teenagers. She went to work, she had lunch and spent the afternoon by the hospital bed.

Room 215, that's where she spent most of her time. Snow and David both knew how guilty the brunette felt. They did mourn their daughter, but only when the first two years didn't show any sign of progress


	2. Zoey Pierson

"Zoey Pierson?" A blond guy around their age asked her.

"Excuse me?" She asked back, not following.

"You don't remember me? I'm Barney, Ted's best friend" He introduced himself.

"Who's Ted?" Regina asked the guy, not liking where the conversation was going.

"My friend." He then turned to Emma and added. "Your ex-boyfriend"

Emma looked at the guy, surprised that he hadn't caught on to his mistake. She looked at her wife and saw how stiff she was, she was really hot when she was jealous, and if the guy wouldn't be insisting right now, they would be gone by now to the hotel room.

Emma patted the pockets of her brown leather jacket, taking out her ID and showing it to the blonde. "Here, read. Emma Swan-Mills. It does not say Zoey Peterson anywhere."

"Pierson. Zoey Pierson." He corrected her.

"God, you're insufferable. Listen, I'm not Zoey, I don't know you, I don't know who Ted is, so leave me and my wife alone." She snarled, Regina grabbed her arm, trying to hold her back just in case.

"Wait, this is your wife?" The blonde woman looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And… she's this hot?" He was rambling by then, the two woman at a loss for words. "Wait till I tell Ted. It's gonna be lengen…"

"What?" Regina was irritated to the point that she no longer cared about the guy. She just wanted to keep on going with their vacations.

"Wait for it." Emma huffed. The guy was unbelievable irritating. "Dary" He said with a proud smile on his face.

"Are you done with this nonsense? Because we have better things to do than to talk with a man who apparently doesn't know how to speak properly." There it was, the sign. Emma knew her wife had had enough of that talk, her wife would turn to the bitchy and snarky remarks once someone got on her nerves.

"That was so hot. I really need to call Ted." He took out his phone and dialed his friend.

When they noticed he was busy, Regina took her wife's hand and dragged her across the street. They walked as fast as they could as to not draw any attention to themselves. It was after some minutes that they looked back and didn't see the creepy blonde. They both relaxed and the Sheriff wrapped her arms around the Mayor's shoulders, leaning in to whisper.

"So New York's off limits too." The brunette shook her head and laughed a little.

"The first time it happens outside of a hospital" Regina added. "Remember that time in New Jersey?" She snuggled up to the blonde.

"How could I not? The guy was more intimidating that a certain Mayor I met some years ago." She smiled at the memory. "Dr. Cameron, you were supposed to be here working, not hanging around the waiting room. And then he handed me that white robe."

"She did look a lot like you." Regina commented.

"I am far more beautiful than her." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And gayer." The mayor let out a laugh at her own comment.

"Which reminds me that time that man almost fired that poor doctor because you spoke back to him." She grinned at the memory.

"Yes, and then Dr. Zambrano turned up."

"Oh, she did look like you though. What was her name, again?" Emma asked her teasingly.

"Eva"

"huh…"  
"What?" She turned to look at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Eva didn't suit her."

"Right, and what are you, a name expert? Need a remind you, you wanted to name Snow's dog Fetch?" She laughed at the memory.

"Okay, that wasn't one of my best moments, but she didn't look like an Eva." She defended herself

"What did she look like, then?" She was curious now.

"Like a Lana."


End file.
